Fifteen Months
by ToryD
Summary: A terminally ill Bella has one last wish…to attend a normal high school. So her father moves her to Forks where she meets a very interesting young man named Edward. EXB Twilight mixed with A Walk to Remember. Break out the tissues!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or plotlines of the Twilight Saga and the following is a form of fiction based on the brilliance of Stephenie Meyer's work.

A terminally ill Bella has one last wish…to attend a normal high school. So her father moves her to Forks where she meets a very interesting young man named Edward. EXB Twilight mixed with A Walk to Remember

**Author: ToryD**

**Beta: Splendorous Night Unfurled **

**Title: Fifteen Months**

**Chapter One**

A light rain began to fall from the familiar gray clouds that seemed to constantly canopy Forks, Washington, their watery presence beading up as crystal clear droplets upon the smooth surface of the mahogany coffin. The soft, gentle rain offered what seemed to be a fitting tribute to the immense sorrow that radiated off of the small group of mourners who gathered to bid farewell to a young life that was cut all too short.

Reverend Weber glanced sympathetically at Charles Swan before he cleared his throat gently and then began his short grave site service. "Isabella Swan Cullen came to Forks only just over a year ago with her loving father Charles and adoring brother John. But in that short year she has made an indelible mark on all of us. Though her life on this earth has come to an end, her gentle spirit and memory will continue to live on. Her brief life was a worthy testament to all that God asks in his children, for Bella lived her life with an unequaled joy and unflinching selflessness. Her enduring love for her husband Edward, whom she had referred to as her "personal miracle", had shown so brightly from her on her wedding day only three short months ago. When she came to me to discuss her impending death, her thoughts were not for herself and all that she was suffering; no… her thoughts were, as they always were, of her family and friends. She was so very concerned what her passing would do to those she left behind. Bella asked that I read these passages she selected …"

Edward stood frozen in a mask of grief as Reverend Weber's words washed gently away from his consciousness, his mind granting him a much needed reprieve from the pain that seemed to be unending with its suffocating oppressiveness.

Carlisle put a supportive arm around his son Edward who seemed to be struggling to breath, even though there was no necessity for it. _'It's going to be okay Edward,' _Carlisle thought as he communicated silently with his mind reading son.

Edward stiffened at his father's intrusive thought_, 'Okay!' _his own mind shouted silently. _'How in hell will anything ever be okay again,' _he thought to himself as an almost uncontrollable rage filled him to compete with the intense unrelenting grief that had taken hold of him ever since his Bella had disappeared a month ago in her misguided attempt to spare all of those who loved her the pain of witnessing her death. Drawing in a deep shuttering breath, Edward closed his eyes and lifted his pale perfect face towards the sky, welcoming the gentle wash of the rain upon his strained features.

John chocked back a sob as he walked over to the flower draped casket to gently place his final offering to his beloved little sister, a perfect single white rose whose undeniable beauty paled in comparison to that of the beautiful girl who had been taken so cruelly from them. Leaning over he kissed the top of the casket softly as he whispered his final goodbye. "I love you Bells, thank you for being my sister."

Charles swallowed hard as he hugged his weeping son briefly before he slowly approached his daughter's coffin. Placing his own single white rose upon the casket he laid his shaking hand gently upon the smooth wood surface as he closed his eyes against the sharp pain piercing his breaking heart. "Goodbye my sweet gentle Bella, sleep well my little love."

Edward felt all eyes upon him as he walked stiffly towards his wife's coffin, his vampire's heart breaking at the sight before him. Lifting the flawless red rose he held within his hand he kissed it tenderly before he placed it lovingly upon the blanket of white gardenias. "Why Bella?" he whispered softly. "Why did you leave me?"

_**Fifteen Months earlier**_

"Who's next Nancy?" Dr. Reynolds asked his top nurse briskly while simultaneously making one last notation into the chart of the patient he had just seen.

"You've got Isabella Swan and her father waiting for you in your office," Nancy informed him with a slight edge of sadness to her tone.

"Bella," Dr. Reynolds whispered more to himself with a resigned sigh as he thought of his beautiful all too young patient. "Alright," he said purposefully after a brief moment where he readied himself for the dire news he was about to impart. "Make sure there are no interruptions," he instructed with a practiced firmness that his long time nurse had heard too many times over the years from her boss who was widely considered to be the top neurologist in the country.

"Yes, Doctor," Nancy responded obediently as she handed him Isabella's thick medical chart.

"Bella, Charles," Dr. Reynolds greeted as he entered his plush office, smiling welcomingly at the tall self-made billionaire and his beautiful sixteen year old daughter. He had grown quite fond of Bella over the last several months, as she had proven not to be a typical rich man's daughter. She projected an unconscious grace and maturity that went beyond her young years, her thoughtfulness of others would always be in evidence as he witnessed her countless kindnesses to his staff and himself. It was cases like these that made him question God's wisdom, for how could any plan include putting an uncommonly early end to a sweetly lived life such as in the case of Isabella Swan.

Charles rose at the sound of Dr. Reynolds' arrival and held out his hand to the distinguished doctor who had been treating Bella for the past eight months. "Good morning Steve," Charles greeted solemnly, as if he were afraid to offer any other type of tone of voice so as not to tempt the fates on this most important of mornings.

"Bella," Steve Reynolds called out softly as he walked over to the window where Bella stood staring out at the incredible view of downtown Los Angeles, unaware of the soft fragile beauty she projected to the other two men in the room. "How have you been feeling?"

Bella drew in a deep breath to prepare herself for the news she already knew in deep within her heart. "It hasn't been too bad the past few days," she responded to the physician's question regarding her pain level with a slight smile that didn't quite reach her brown eyes.

"And the medication I prescribed…it isn't having any side effects?" he asked as he motioned for her to take the empty leather chair beside her nervous father.

Bella obediently took the offered chair and folded her hands neatly on top of her crossed legs, the black fabric of her skirt standing in stark contrast to the paleness of her entwined hands. "No, there have been no side effects," she answered in a deadened tone that reflected her hard fought for emotional state; an emotional state that she had carefully adopted in order to protect herself from the predicted heartbreak to come.

"Good," Steve replied as he took his seat behind his large, paper scattered desk. Steve clenched his hands into tight fists beneath his desk as he silently cursed his medical limitation, in that he couldn't find some way to help this young, beautiful girl who had been dealt such an unfair hand in her short pain-filled life. Recovering himself he looked up into Charles' hope filled eyes and smiled sadly. "I've gotten the results from the tests that we ran and I'm sorry to say that the results are not what we had hoped."

Charles tensed instantly at Bella's side and looked over to his left to stare unblinkingly at the wall of medical books as he absorbed the devastating news of his daughter's latest failed medical treatment. His mind raged at the news, news that almost certainly announced his beloved daughter's death.

Bella closed her eyes slowly as she felt the intense wave of all consuming pain radiating from her father's frozen form, as though it were a tangible, touchable entity within her easy grasp. She cursed herself vehemently for not preparing herself for her father's inevitable pain, as surely his pain would go much deeper than her own, for he would have to continue to live in this life long after she was gone. A life that firstly didn't include her soft, gentle mother who had died shortly after giving birth to her only daughter, and now a life that would soon not include herself. At least he would still have John, her older brother whom both she and her father adored. Pushing her own pain quickly aside, she fought stridently to find some words of comfort or some simple action on her part in order to ease his indisputable sorrow.

Steve, having experienced many reactions from his patients over the years knew that he needed to continue to fill the awkward silence with clinical medical facts. "The MRI showed a slight increase of the size of the tumor behind Bella's left optical nerve," he said as he read from the radiologist report from within the chart he held.

"Okay," Charles said firmly as he reached out and took one of Bella's hands in a tight grip. "What's next then?" he asked in much the same way he addressed his executives at the software business he had founded when they came to him with a problem they perceived to be unsolvable.

Steve looked at Charles with a sympathetic look in his wise green eyes. "Charles, we discussed before we began the last round of radiation that it was a long shot at best to achieving any type of results," he reminded the man whose eyes now held a familiar look of desperation, the same desperation that Steve had seen reflected too many times in his long career in the eyes of the many parents of terminally ill children that he had treated and then lost.

"But surely there is still something we can try, some new type of treatment," Charles asked with a hoarseness that attested to his growing fear that they had finally reached the dreaded point of acceptance for the cruel fate that had been inflected upon his Bella.

"I'm sorry Charles," Steve said as he shook his head sadly.

Bella watched her father worriedly beneath her lashes as she literally felt his body slump, as if all the hope he had been holding had vacated his body, leaving a deadened soul that couldn't seem to find the strength to go on. Knowing that it was now up to her to be the strength in their relationship, Bella gave her father's cold frozen hand a reassuring squeeze. "Dr. Reynolds," she began in a strangely calm, sure tone that had the good doctor puzzled slightly. "How long, how long do I have?" she asked with a look of surrealism crossing her face as though the question sounded so bizarre to her ears.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat Steve quickly calculated an estimated time for Bella's impending death. "I would guess about fifteen months at best," he advised as he watched her closely for her reaction.

Charles' entire body flinched at Steve's words, as if his skin had been cruelly sliced open by the end of a vicious whip.

Bella's mind wrapped itself around the time she had left, quickly digesting that she would have one more set of holidays and birthdays to spend with her father and brother, one more year in which to accomplish all she had to do in this life she had been given. "Thank you Dr. Reynolds," Bella said with a serene smile that shown with such an intense beauty that Steve had to look away as if he couldn't bear to look upon such unparalleled perfection. Rising to her feet Bella pulled gently against her silent father's hand, urging him to rise. "Come on Dad," she coaxed to him gently.

Charles rose as he broke free of his internal hell to look down into his daughter's beautiful soft brown eyes, seeing that she was trying to reach through to him with an inner strength that attested to her determination to live her life as she had for the past six years, 'as normal as possible' as she had always put it. Unable to speak past the hard lump that had formed within his throat, Charles merely nodded as he allowed her to lead him out the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bella stood silently outside her father's study as she eavesdropped on the quiet conversation from within.

"But surely there must be something someone can do, what about that treatment in Sweden?" Bella's Aunt Rebecca asked as she tried valiantly to hold onto any inkling of hope for her gentle hearted niece.

"Dr. Reynolds was quite adamant that there were no further options," Charles said with a defeated tone that nearly broke Bella's heart.

"We can't just give up!" John yelled as he began to pace back and forth in his father's elegantly designed study. "We can't just sit by and watch her die!" he said a little more quietly as his usually strong voice broke with heart wrenchingly pain as he spoke the words.

"Son," Charles said as he walked over to his seventeen year old son to place a supporting arm around his shaking shoulders. "We need to be strong for Bella now," he urged as he gave his son a tight squeeze.

"This is so unfair, first Rene and now Bella," Rebecca muttered more to herself as tears of acceptance began to flow heedlessly down her cheeks.

"I need both of you to put on a brave face before you see Bella," Charles advised as he prepared his family for the tough times ahead. "I don't want her to be worried about what this will do to us. I want her remaining time to be as happy as possible," he added as his own voice began to waver at the severe pain he foresaw once his Bella was taken from them forever.

"So we're just suppose to smile while we watch her die?" John questioned harshly as he pushed out beneath his father's supporting arm angrily.

"No," Bella's soft voice interrupted as she entered the somber room quietly. "Your suppose to smile while I live," she added with a smile of such peace filled radiance that all within the room knew that she would be the one strength that would shine brightly through the next fifteen months.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_**Two months later**_

_**Forks, WA**_

"Hurry Dad," Bella called as she stood impatiently at the entrance to the huge rock mansion that her father had expediently remodeled for their use in the last two months.

"Sorry sweetheart," Charles apologized as he nodded briefly to Richard, the newly hired driver he had procured for Bella's use during their year's stay in Forks. "Let's go," he said as he opened a large umbrella to shield his daughter from the rain that seemed to have not stopped since their arrival two days before.

"Here, you had better take some money," Charles said as he fished out his wallet to retrieve five one hundred dollar bills to hand to his daughter.

"Why should I need any money?" Bella asked as she frowned down at the money her father had pushed into her hand.

Charles smiled at the bewildered look on his daughter's face as he began to explain the need for money in the life of a high school student since Bella had always been educated at home via the best tutors money could provide.

"Oh, thanks Dad," Bella responded gratefully once she understood that she would need the paper money in order to buy her lunch, as well as any other expense that may arise , class shirts, dance tickets and other such things.

"I wish I could have started the first day like John," Bella stated with a slight edge of nervousness tainting her tone as Richard pulled out of the security gate that guarded the mansion.

"You needed to see Dr. Reynolds one last time to adjust your medications, and John needed to be here early to start football practice as well," Charles advised as he looked out the tinted window to the undeniable beauty of Forks.

"I still feel guilty about John giving up his senior year back home to come here," Bella moaned softly as her face fell at the thought of her brother's sacrifice.

"John seems to be quite happy with the switch," Charles advised with a gentle smile. "He looks on his new team as a 'raw challenge'," he added with a slight laugh as he recalled the animated conversation he had had with his son and the plans his son detailed in his quest to overhaul the Fork's High football program.

"Still, he gave up everything to come here for me," Bella said as she looked down at her new black leather Prada tote bag, a gift from her always fashion conscience Aunt.

Charles gently lifted Bella's down bent chin so he could look deeply into her soft brown eyes. "Honey, I want this year to be everything you want it to be. Both John and your Aunt Rebecca feel the same way, so I want your word that while were here you are not to worry about anything… is that clear," he tacked on with a feigned scowl as if he were issuing a stern parental order.

Bella paused as she fought and lost against the smile that spread across her lips. "Fine," she said as she leaned up to kiss her father's cheek before laying her head upon his shoulder. "I love you Dad," she added with a pure simple warmth that caused Charles to close his eyes against the pain that he had been hiding from his beloved daughter for so long.

"I love you too Bells," he said once he recovered his voice. They remained in silence the rest of the short ride into town.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So just how old is your sister?" Mike Newton asked John as he stood leaning against his battered blue Honda.

John sent Mike, his fellow football team member, a menacing glare. "Don't even think about it!" he growled as Mike threw up his hands in surrender.

"Okay man, just checking," Mike said as he nudged Erik, who stood at his side. "Cullen's staring at you again," he added as he caught site of Edward Cullen who stood stone still across the lot.

"What's his problem?" John said as he glanced around to look at the Cullen family who seemed to be so oddly perfectly gorgeous, even more so than all of beautiful people whom he had been surrounded by back in Los Angeles.

"Maybe he has a crush on you," Mike teased with a suggestive wink.

"Whoa, what's that about?" Erik interrupted as he watched a gleaming black Mercedes SUV pull up to the school's front entrance.

"That would be my sister," John said with a gentle smile as he began to jog towards the car.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Still nothing for you?" Alice Cullen asked her brother as they both watched John Swan's progress across the school's parking lot.

"No," Edward growled in a slightly frustrated tone. "I have never been locked out of any human's thoughts before."

Alice shrugged indifferently as she wasn't as upset as her brother was at her lack of a read on Fork's new football star's future. "Who's in the Mercedes?" Alice asked as she followed Edward's line of sight to the newly arriving car.

"Swan's sister, she is starting classes today," Edward informed both Jasper and Alice as they began to make their way towards the school's entrance. He continued to watch beneath his long black lashes as a uniformed chauffer opened the back door and held out a gloved hand to assist someone out of the car.

Bella took Richard's offered hand and stepped gracefully out of the car, her long brunette hair obscuring her face briefly before she pushed it back to get her first look at a 'normal high school'.

"Bella!" John called out with an unhidden joy in his strong voice.

Bella turned and began to run as fast as the ridiculous four inch heeled Manolo Blanc shoes her Aunt had forced upon her would allow.

Edward watched statue still as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen raced past him towards John Swan. The intoxicating scent of her instantly stirred his thirst as she passed him. The almost overwhelming need to feed upon her stood in sharp direct contrast to some equally competing foreign feeling he couldn't quite define, as it seemed to be a strange heated desire that filled him as he turned to stare unblinkingly at her.

Jasper froze at Edward's side as a concerned look crossed his face while he stared fixedly at his brother. "Edward," he called out softly as if to break into his brother's thoughts.

"Alice?" Edward called out softly as he clenched his hands into two marble tight fists, as if he were exerting an extreme amount of self control over some unseen force.

"I can't get a read," Alice replied with an urgent apology to her tone as she fought against the frustration at the new limit that her gift had seemed to impose.

"God you're even more beautiful," Edward heard John exclaim as he swept his sister into his arms to twirl her around in a circle.

"You look pretty great yourself," Bella added as she hugged her brother tightly.

"So how are you feeling?" John asked with a more serious tone as he looked down into his sister's gorgeous features as if to read the answer for himself.

Tired of her brother's repeated question Bella sighed with a roll of her eyes before she answered. "I'm fine."

"No headache?" he questioned sharply as if he didn't buy her first response entirely.

"No headache," Bella added with another roll of her eyes.

"Dad's waiting," John said as he glanced over his shoulder to see his father. "Let's go get you registered," he said as he pulled her tightly against his side to lead her towards the front entrance.

Bella felt very self conscious as she passed a variety of students, all who seemed to be staring directly at her and her brother. She felt John stiffen at her side as they pasted a group of three students; all who seemed to be so utterly gorgeous that Bella couldn't help but stare. Her eyes meeting and then freezing into an unbreakable hold with a tall bronzed haired boy who seemed to be seeking something from her as he gazed intently into her eyes. "Hello," she whispered as she pasted him, not wanting to appear rude with her stare.

Edward felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach as her beautiful voice danced elegantly within his ears. "Hello," he responded with a velvet tone that held an unhidden longing that instantly put John on alert.

"Cullen," John acknowledged sternly as he watched with a purposeful warning reflected clearly within his dark brown eyes.

"Swan," Edward responded almost automatically without once taking his eyes from the young girl who had unknowingly just changed his life forever.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N Hope you liked the first chapter. Next chapter we will have more of Bella's first day of school. I plan to have Bella and Alice become very good friends and to also have everyone in the dark about Bella's illness. Please let me know what you thing in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or plotlines of the Twilight Saga and the following is a form of fiction based on the brilliance of Stephenie Meyer's work.

**Author: ToryD**

**Beta: Splendorous Night Unfurled **

**Title: Fifteen Months**

**Chapter Two**

Bella drew in a deep calming breath before she pushed open the door of her History class. Stepping inside she felt a shiver of apprehension pass through her as she instantly felt twenty-one pairs of inquisitive eyes turn in unison to stare intently at her. Smiling nervously she approached the teacher at the front of the class, a middle-aged balding man who her schedule had identified as Mr. Holt.

Greg Holt looked at the beautiful young girl who had just entered his classroom and smiled welcomingly at his newest student, whom was to be treated very carefully per the principal's instruction due to her father's anonymous contribution that paid for the much needed repairs on the school's football field, as well as the new text books that were now on their way. "You must be Isabella," he greeted as he held out his hand for the paper she held.

"Yes, but I prefer Bella, if that's all right," Bella replied softly as she watched him sign his name upon the faculty signature line, still a little uncomfortable with the attention she was receiving from the curious students behind her.

"Bella then, I'm Mr. Holt," Greg said as he handed the paper back to her with a nod. "There is an empty desk in the back. I'm afraid we ran out of history books so you will have to share until we receive the new books next week."

Bella nodded her understanding and then smiled her thanks as she turned and made her way towards the back of the classroom, grateful that Mr. Holt didn't make her introduce herself to the whole class as John had warned.

Mike Newton watched Forks High's newest student with a hungry look in his clear blue eyes, wishing belatedly that he had chosen the seat that Alice Cullen had claimed last week on the first day of school, since it was right next to the desk that Isabella would now occupy for the rest of the year.

Bella smiled politely at the astonishingly beautiful brunette who was seated so gracefully in the desk beside her.

"Alice, if you could please share your book with Bella for the rest of the week," Mr. Holt called back almost absently as he turned his attention back to his backboard.

Alice pushed her thick history book towards the new student who had moved her chair to the middle of the aisle so as to better access the shared reading material. "I'm Alice Cullen," Alice greeted softly as she tried to breathe only through her mouth so to lessen the enticing scent of the human who didn't seem to be as wary as the other humans she had encountered close up in the past.

"Hi Alice," Bella whispered as she settled her tote bag beneath her chair after fishing out a notebook and pen. "My name's Bella Swan."

"Were studying the great depression," Alice supplied helpfully with a roll of her eyes as if the subject was a great bore for her.

Bella nodded with a sympathetic smile as she too had already reviewed the material about two years ago.

Alice studied Bella with an unhidden, all encompassing appraisal. "So you just moved to Forks," she said more in the form of a statement than a direct question.

Somewhat taken back by the light musical quality of the petite brunette's voice, Bella paused briefly before answering. "Yes, my brother John started classes last week, but I stayed behind with my Dad. We just arrived late last night."

Erik turned surreptitiously in his chair in order to get a better look at John Swan's gorgeous sister, noting with some irritation that Mike seemingly had the same idea as his head was turned as well. A slow predatory smile began to spread across his boyish face as he took in the stunning features before him and he quickly promised himself that he would beat old Mike to the punch for once with regards to one Isabella Swan.

Mike frowned as he watched Erik all but drool over Isabella. Leaning forward, Mike moved his muscular body in an awkward angle to the left in an attempt to block Isabella from Erik's view which, he smugly noted earned him an instant heated glare from his fellow teammate.

Erik raised one eyebrow in annoyance at Mike's blatant ploy and resolved himself to be the one to walk Isabella to her next class regardless of any interference from his irritating friend.

Alice smiled at the floor as she watched two of Forks 'Alpha' males begin to stake their claim on the fair Bella. Turning her attention back to Bella she whispered softly, "So how do you like Forks so far?"

Bella's face lit up with her smile. "I love it! I've lived in Los Angeles all my life so I am really enjoying the change."

"Los Angeles," Alice remarked with a speculative look in her liquid topaz eyes. "That's quite a change. What made your family decide to move to Forks?" Alice asked in an attempt to gather as much information as possible since Edward's gift seemed to be failing in the case of the Swan family.

Bella shifted her eyes downward towards Alice's book as she felt slightly uneasy with the deception that she and her family had rehearsed for just such a question. "I have a vision problem in my left eye so the doctor's recommended that I stay out of the sun as much as possible."

"Oh," Alice said as if she understood completely. "So that's why you moved to the rainiest city in the United States."

Bella glanced up and nodded to confirm Alice's assessment before turning her attention back to Mr. Holt and his lecture to be sure he was only covering material that she already knew.

Alice stiffened slightly in her chair as a brief vision of an interrogating Edward flirted across her mind. Smiling at the intenseness in her brother's future questions, Alice began to gather more information so to be ready for her brother's inquisition; or to perhaps negate it all together if he was listening to their conversation through her own mind right now. "So do you have someone special you left back in Los Angeles?"

Bella blushed at the slightly intrusive question. "Uh… no," she answered swiftly, unaware of the two broad smiles that broke out on both Mike and Erik's lips as they were flooded with relief as they listened intently to her answer.

"Really," Alice remarked as she looked Bella up and down. "You're very pretty. I would have thought you would have had a boyfriend you left behind broken hearted."

Laughing lightly at Alice's comment Bella merely shook her head.

"Well I don't think you will have a problem here," Alice said as she motioned with her stunning eyes towards Mike and Erik.

Bella followed Alice's pointed gaze and caught two now red faced boys staring at her. Blushing, Bella quickly returned her attention to a smug looking Alice. "Who are they?"

"The blond is Mike Newton," Alice said as she watched with some satisfaction as Mike almost tipped his book off his desk in his haste to turn back to the front of the class so as not to be caught staring a second time at Bella. "He was the star quarterback until your brother arrived. He is also considered to be one of the best catches in town, his parents own a string of successful sporting good shops in Washington and Oregon. The other one is Erik Yorkie, he is also a football player."

Bella nodded at the information as her heart gave a painful squeeze at the unwelcome thought of embarking on any type of boyfriend/girlfriend relationship for she knew that she would never be able to fulfill that particular teenage rite of passage in her short year ahead.

Alice frowned at the look of pain that crossed Bella's features, wondering what she was thinking to cause such a look of distress. "Are you okay Bella?" she asked with concern flavoring her words.

Quickly recovering herself, Bella's lips adopted a feigned smile that didn't quite reach her sorrow-filled eyes. "Of course," she replied with a slight shrug to her thin shoulders.

Alice continued to look concerned as she wished she had Jasper with her to gage Bella's emotional state, for at least his gift seemed to be still working on the Swan family.

Seeing that she wasn't fooling Alice, Bella looked away and was instantly caught up in a glare from a pretty blond girl who sat to the right of Mike Newton. "Alice," she asked as she pulled her gaze away from the sour looking girl. "Who is that?" she asked as she motioned towards Mike's neighbor.

Alice knew without looking that Bella was asking about Lauren. "That's Lauren," Alice said with a slight edge to her tone. "Don't pay any attention to her, she thinks that she is the queen of the school and I bet she is a little upset that you turned out to be so pretty."

Bella grimaced at Alice's observation that she was pretty especially coming from Alice, who was perhaps the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. "I still don't see why she seems to dislike me, I haven't even met her yet," Bella said as she glanced back over Alice's shoulder to see Lauren still shooting her a heated glare.

"Lauren has also been in love with Erik for the last two years…not that he would ever notice. He really has never shown much interest in girls…well before today anyway," she added with a little laugh at Bella's instant blush.

The school bell rang to announce the end of the class causing both Erik and Mike to jump up almost instantly in their spirited attempt to reach Isabella first.

"Uh oh," Alice whispered under her breath as she closed her book and reached for her purse. "Good luck," she added with an impish grin on her too perfect lips as she walked gracefully out of the classroom.

Bella quickly grabbed her tote and replaced her chair just as Mike and Erik reached her.

"Hi Isabella, I'm Mike Newton," Mike introduced himself warmly with a bright smile alighting his handsome face before Erik had a chance to open his mouth.

Bella looked up at the tall blond boy and smiled, "Hi Mike," she returned his greeting as she replaced her notebook and pen inside her tote. Bella looked at Erik and waited for him to say something. After a few awkward seconds Bella smiled up at the dark headed boy. "Hi," she greeted with an almost concerned look in her warm brown eyes as she watched Erik closely for some reaction.

Mike looked on smugly as Erik stood frozen in fear in the presence of John's beautiful sister. "What's your next class?" he asked casually as he moved closer to Isabella in order to bring her attention back to himself.

"I have Calculus," Bella answered as she continued to stare at the boy who seemed to have lost his voice. "Is he okay?" she asked Mike who was about to offer to walk her to Mr. Varner's classroom.

"Yeah, just ignore him," Mike said absently as he placed an arm around Isabella's shoulders and began to guide her out of the room. "I'm in the class right next door to Mr. Varner's," he added as he walked Isabella down the hall towards the west wing of the school, almost preening like a proud peacock as all eyes turned to watch him and the pretty girl at his side. "So how do you like Forks so far?"

Bella smiled brightly. "I really like it. Everyone has been very nice."

"That's a small town for you," Mike advised as he past a group of gawking freshmen girls who seemed to be in total awe of him. "What class do you have after Calculus?" he asked hoping that he would be lucky enough to have more classes with Isabella.

"Oh," Bella said as she reached for her schedule from the side pocket of her Prada tote bag. "I have English with Mrs. Roberts, Sociology with Mrs. Benny…then lunch followed by Chorus with Mrs. Lennings and then ending with Home Ec with Mrs. Landon."

Mike felt like punching the air in triumph for he had both Sociology and Home Ed with Isabella. "We have two more classes together," he said smiling, slowing his gait as they approached the door to Isabella's Calculus class. "Here's Mr. Varner's room. You must be really smart to be in this class; usually they only allow seniors in."

Bella shrugged her shoulders wondering if her father had pulled some strings even though she had specifically instructed him not to. "Well thanks for showing me to my class," she said as she began to walk towards the open door.

"No problem," Mike called out as he watched her with a smooth confident smile totally oblivious of the pair of topaz eyes that were fixed unblinkingly upon him from across the hall with an almost predatory glare firing within their tawny depths. "I'll see you in Sociology," he called back over his shoulder as he began to rush towards his own Algebra class.

Bella stared after Mike for a few short seconds before her eyes turned and were caught and held by the gorgeous boy whom she had stared at so embarrassingly this morning. Blushing slightly she turned and walked quickly into the classroom while wondering what it was about this perfect looking boy that had caused her heart to race so rapidly twice in one day. Drawing in a slow deep breath in order to try to calm herself, Bella approached the male teacher who was busy preparing an overhead projector for his lecture at the front of the class.

Edward watched with a strange, almost longing expression on his too perfect face as Isabella, no Bella he corrected himself as he recalled the conversation that Alice had had with her earlier, disappeared from his view.

"Hey Bro," Emmett interrupted his thoughts as he struck him hard across his shoulder, a blow that would have put any normal seventeen year old through the opposite wall, but only served to jostled Edward slightly. "What are you doing standing out here?"

Edward frowned at his older brother who was grinning from ear to ear as if he were privy to some private joke. "Nothing," Edward grumbled as he entered the door that Bella had just entered a short minute ago.

Emmett followed Edward into class and slid into his chair at the back of the class next to his already seated brother. "So what's new?" he asked with a smug look in his eyes as he had already spoken with Jasper last period and knew that Edward was reacting strangely to the new human girl.

"Nothing," Edward growled back a little too loudly as Jessica Stanley turned in her desk slightly to glance at him adoringly. '_Ugh!'_ Edward thought as he shot Emmett a sharp glare as if Jessica's unwanted attentions were somehow his fault.

John Swan glided into the room just as the bell rang and smiled as his eyes alighted upon his sister who stood next to Mr. Varner at the front of the class.

"Settle down," Mr. Varner called out as he did on most days to bring his class to order. "We have a new student joining our class," he paused as he smiled gently towards an obviously nervous Bella. "Ms. Swan if you will introduce yourself and tell the class a little something about yourself," he instructed as he took his seat behind his desk.

Bella turned to the waiting class with a pained expression on her pretty face. "My name is Bella Swan," she began as she strove to think of something else to say that wouldn't sound stupid. "I just moved here from Los Angeles with my father and brother John, who also appears to be in this class," she added with a warm affectionate smile for her brother.

John caught his sister's eyes and smiled encouragingly towards her, as he too had to perform the odious task of standing before this very class and introduce himself on the first day of school last week.

"Are you a senior too Bella?" Mr. Varner asked as he looked between John and Bella to ascertain if they were twins.

"No, I'm a junior," Bella answered softly.

"Humph," Mr. Varner voiced aloud as he contemplated if this advanced level calculus class would be too difficult for his new student.

John seeing that Mr. Varner was skeptical about having a second junior, Edward Cullen being the first, enrolled in his college level class offered his opinion. "Bella's sort of a math genius Mr. Varner," he supplied helpfully as he watched a look of mortified irritation cross his sister's face at being called out so publicly.

"Is that so," Mr. Varner said as he eyed Bella speculatively, wondering if she could be of some assistance to his Math team, who hadn't won even a district round in the Math Olympics in several years, something that had caused him severe embarrassment among his esteemed colleagues over the years.

Bella watched wearily as a Mr. Varner seemed to be deep in thought about her math prowess thanks to her big mouthed brother. "Mr. Varner?" Bella called out softly after a few awkward seconds passed to pull his attention back to the moment at hand.

"Oh… sorry Bella. You can take a seat," he said as he rose from his chair to begin the day's lesson.

Shooting an '_I'm going to get you back'_ glance at her smiling brother, Bella took out her book and began to search through the pages to the relevant chapter that Mr. Varner was lecturing on. Seeing that is was once again a review of something she had already mastered Bella began to casually look about the room at her fellow students.

Edward watched the whole scene unfold without once taking his eyes off of Bella. _'Why is she so fascinating?_' he thought to himself, studying her closely as she slid into an empty seat next to her brother. Her long chestnut hair was neatly pulled back in a loose ponytail and hung down to her trim waist. He wondered what her hair would look like loose, how it would feel if he were able to run his cold finger's though it's silky length. His fingers flexed unconsciously as if they could feel the smooth texture floating sensuously over their seeking touch.

Emmett kicked Edward's chair lightly as his silent mind-yelling hadn't produced any results. _'Mr. Varner's waiting!' _he thought as he stared at his brother with a concerned frown.

Bella glanced around to see that the boy whom she had been embarrassing herself over all day was the one who Mr. Varner had called upon_. 'So his name is Edward,'_ she thought to herself as she continued to watch him while her heart began to race at the shear perfection of his features.

Edward quickly read the correct answer from Mr. Varner's mind and responded accordingly while supremely conscious of Bella's eyes upon him.

"Correct," Mr. Varner called out as he returned to the lecture.

Edward turned and met Bella's gaze as he presented her with a soft gentle smile, a smile that seemed to offer her a multitude of promises.

Bella's breath lodged in her throat as she was subjected to the full force of Edward's dazzling smile. Unable to look away now that she had been caught staring once again Bella merely smiled back as she wondered what he must think of her strange behavior.

John watched as a goofy smile spread across Bella's face and turned to look at who she was directing her smile towards. Seeing that Edward Cullen was the object of Bella's expression John felt an unsettling feeling begin to spread through him as he himself hadn't felt at all comfortable around any of the Cullen family since his arrival last week. In fact, none of the other students at Forks High seemed to be comfortable around the Cullen's as well as they all seemed to give the strange family a very wide berth. "Bella," he whispered in a slightly admonishing tone.

Bella turned to look at her brother and was surprised to see that he appeared to be upset with her about something. Sending him a quizzical look she was again shocked when she saw him motion towards Edward with a slight shake of his head.

Frowning in confusion Bella wondered what she had done to so displease her normally easy going brother.

Edward watched the bewildered hurt flit across Bella' beautiful face and wondered what her brother could have done to cause such a look, he also wondered why he felt like chocking the life out of John Swan as he tried to bank down the violent urge that seemed to come out of nowhere.

John turned and glared menacingly at Edward as if warning him to stay away from his sister, a warning that would go unheeded in the months ahead.

Edward frowned in frustration as he fought in vain to read John's thoughts without success. '_Damn it! Why in hell when I need my gift the most it is failing me?'_ his mind questioned silently as his hands curled into tight fists.

Emmett looked back and forth from an angry John to a frustrated Edward several times until he turned his attentions to Bella who seemed to be upset about something. _'What's going on?'_ he questioned his brother as he turned his attentions solely on Edward.

Edward wished he knew as he just shook his head to quiet his brother's thoughts so he could concentrate on Bella and her brother.

Bella felt the strange boy's eyes remain on her for the rest of the class, which should have made her extremely uncomfortable, but for some unknown reason she was feeling a warm peacefulness as if he were somehow her own personal guardian angel sent to watch over her. '_God Bella,'_ she silently admonished herself as she stood after the bell rang to announce the end of the period. _'You're really losing it.'_

Edward remained seated as he continued to stare at Bella as she placed her books inside her tote bag and turned to look at her brother with an expectant expression.

"Let's go in the hall," John murmured softly so as not to be heard by the other students.

Edward slowly measured his steps so he could follow the Swans to listen to their private conversation.

"What was that about?" Bella asked with a slight edge to her tone as soon as they exited the classroom.

"I want you to stay away from the Cullen's," he said with an authoritative edge that served to put Bella on the offensive.

"Excuse me?" she asked with an incredulous expression entering her usually warm brown eyes.

Edward hid his secret smile at the fiery temper she seemed to posses.

John looked a little taken a back at the anger in his sister's eyes, something that he had rarely seen over the past four years. Knowing that this was for her own good he stood his ground. "You heard me Bella, I'm ordering you to stay away from the Cullen's, especially Edward Cullen," he all but growled as he shot a hot angry look at Edward who was about twenty feet behind them.

Bella let a short humorless laugh pass her lips as she stared up at the brother as if he had lost his mind. "Oh so you're ordering me then," she said with a sarcastic edge to her normally docile tone.

"Bella," John warned as he grabbed her arm to pull her into a secluded alcove under the stairwell. "I want you to trust me on this; the Cullen's are not the type of people that you should be socializing with."

"John Patrick Swan!" Bella admonished with a shocked disappointed look entering her eyes. "Are you listening to yourself?"

John just glared down at his angry sister without answering.

Sighing heavily Bella shook her head slightly from side to side as if the tenor of their conversation sounded utterly absurd to her. "John," she began a little more conciliatory in her tone. "If you can just give me one good reason then I will do as you ask," she advised as she stared up at him expectantly.

John knew that he didn't have any real arguments other than that the Cullen's seemed to be a little odd, a little abnormal from the average high school student; they almost seem dangerous. "Bella isn't it enough that I am asking you to stay away from them?" he asked in a pleading tone that almost had Bella relenting, almost.

"No John, it's not enough, please just give me one reason," she asked as she studied him with a slight disappointment coloring her features. When he didn't answer she closed her eyes against the frustration that his silence produced within her. "This isn't like you John, you've never before judged people without some cause, Dad didn't raise us to be unkind to others just because they're a little different."

Raking a frustrated hand through his thick brown hair John sighed in defeat. "Okay Bella, will you at least promise to be careful?" he asked as he reached out and placed his arm around her shoulders to walk her back towards the hall.

Bella merely nodded her agreement as she walked silently by his side; a still stinging disappointment radiating throughout her at John's unsubstantiated prejudice towards the Cullen family, for it hurt her that he seemed to be against her developing any type of friendship with Edward, a friendship that for some unknown reason she yearn with her whole heart for, _'Why?'_ she pondered silently as she frowned, her confusion so very evident in her chocolate brown eyes to anyone who deemed to look her way.

"We'd better hurry or were going to be late," he added as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head in way of an apology.

Edward watched from behind his locker door as John and Bella passed with a look of intense purpose taking up residence on his handsome face. A feeling of welcoming warmth began to spread through him as his plans began to solidify, for he had only one purpose to fulfill in the days ahead. A purpose that now decided would not be denied, a purpose that would soon set forth a path of change that would forever change the lives of both the Swan's and Cullen's for centuries to come.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_A/N Wow, thanks for the great reviews on chapter one. I love that I made some of you cry. Next chapter will be more of Bella's first day including her first real meeting with Edward. For those of you reading A Forbidden Forever, I'm working on the next chapter now, so it won't be long. Have great week everyone! Stay warm!_


End file.
